Unwanted Passion
by Acerbus Animus
Summary: HD. Rated for smut, violence, language. Basically plotless, right now. But if you want angsty!Harry and makeup sex, read!


**Chapter 1**

"No…_no_…"

At the heart-breaking whimpers of recollected pain, the blonde young man jerked out of his light sleep in his very uncomfortable chair and raised tired eyes to the figure on the bed. The body of another young man only with dark hair was twisting in a panic upon the mattress, tears of sorrow streaming down his cheeks.

Instantly, the blonde moved closer and grasped the tormented one's hand. "Harry."

Emerald eyes snapped open to stare into grey orbs in horror. "She killed her, Dray…"

"Who killed who?" Draco asked, frowning a little.

"'Mione…" Harry replied, his voice cracking. "She killed _her_."

"No…" he whispered, before getting to his feet. "I'll kill that bloody husband of hers."

"No, Dray—"

"Better yet! I'll kill him in front of her!"

"Draco!"

He stopped and looked back at the bed where emerald eyes were staring at him sadly. He frowned and sat on the edge, running his fingers through locks of ebony.

"Harry—"

"No," the haunted ex-Gryffindor whispered. "I want to know the whole story."

Draco felt his heart muscles clench painfully. "You probably can't handle the truth."

"I don't care."

He sighed at his lover's stubbornness. "But I do. You barely sleep anymore and I know you're not eating."

"I'm used to not eating. I don't need that much anyway. _She_ understood that."

The former Slytherin growled softly. "I am not her. She's not here anymore, Harry. She's not going to be."

Instantly he regretted what he said as he watched the emeralds turn into pools. A choked sob violently wracked the frail frame. Harry took a deep breath and nodded once.

"I know she's not, Draco," he muttered. "But I still miss her."

Draco reached forward and ran his fingers through the black hair with a sigh. He forced a smile.

"Harry…if you can't take it all at one time," he started, "promise me you'll leave it and come back when you are ready."

"I will," Harry said too quickly.

He sighed. "You can't push yourself to be ready, either."

"I won't."

Even though he could hear frustration in the lovely baritone, he knew from one glance into his lover's eyes that the statement was sincere.

Suddenly Harry smirked at him, and before he could respond, he had been pulled on top of the wiry frame and was staring into those green pools.

"What are—?"

He broke off as Harry crashed their lips together rather quickly. Draco couldn't fight back the moan and let it loose into Harry's mouth. He could feel his lion's smirk, yet barely noticed his boxers being slipped from his hips.

A gasp escaped him when his mate's talented fingers gently took the hard length of him in his hand. A light squeeze made his eyes close and he let loose another moan.

"Wha…_oohhh_…What are you…doing?" he groaned out.

His lover chuckled. "I'm thanking you, Dray. Do you like my thank-you?"

"_Mmm_…don't…"

"Don't what?" The fingers stopped their stroking and pulled away from his hardness.

He let out a pathetic whimper and dropped his hand down to grab the one that pulled away.

"Don't stop," he growled as he forced the other's hand to firmly grasp his throbbing erection.

"Are you letting me be dominant?" his lover teased, but continued with the stroking.

"Yes," he panted. "Just don't stop."

"How would you like it tonight?"

"_Mmgh_," was his incoherent reply.

The hand stopped its heavenly business, extracting _another_ whine from him. If his lion kept doing this infernal teasing, it would kill him.

"How do you want it?"

"Oral," he grunted.

Harry chuckled at his ex-Slytherin's grunt. It had come out as a whine. However, he slowly slid down his lover's body to take the head into his mouth.

Draco writhed, groaning a little with anticipation. He hadn't forgotten his mate's talent with his mouth. He could feel Harry's tongue slowly trace his tip and began to pant.

"H-Harry…!"

He got no answer, and for once didn't care—not as long as his partner continued to do _that_. His hard, throbbing erection felt close to exploding and he groaned louder.

"_Harry!_" he shouted moving his hands to grip slender shoulders as his back arched.

Suddenly he felt himself empty into the waiting mouth of his lover. _His_ Harry. Immediately he fell onto his back, barely registering that they had changed positions; he was on bottom.

He felt his lover slide up the semen covered sheets to lie next to him, completely spent. The same hand that had been slowly bringing him to climax was now smoothing back his bangs from his sweaty forehead. A shudder rippled through him as Harry slowly traced one of the scars on his chest.

"Harry…" he whispered.

The brunette chuckled. "Remember the rule, Draco."

He sighed. "I love you, Harry," he said softly, looking into the twinkling emeralds.

The mischievous smirk disappeared, and Harry stared at him lovingly. Instead of answering right away, he placed a feather-light kiss on Draco's lips. He then smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Draco," he whispered.

Draco smiled, truly smiled, and pulled Harry into his arms. He felt his heart swell when his lover snuggled closer to his nude body. He subconsciously tightened his arms, burying his face into the obsidian locks. He knew he would have to tell him anyway, so better now, right?

"Harry?" he whispered, half-hoping his lion was asleep.

A sigh and slight shifting alerted him to his wrong assumption.

"Yes, my Dragon?" Harry asked in his low baritone.

He sighed heavily. "They are in the West wing, cells 667F, 667G, and 702B. Blaise has the keys.

Harry shuddered, and Draco hated himself for it.

"Thank you."

The blonde gently kissed the former Gryffindor's head. "Anything for you, but no one has told them the truth. You are still a traitorous dictator to them."

He felt the frail body in his arms go rigid. He didn't like torturing his tormented mate, but knew he had to know this.

"Why are you telling me this, Dray?" he asked, almost whimpering.

Draco felt his heart break at the tone. "Because they will accuse you of lies most people will not. I don't want you to get angry and kill them only to regret it."

Harry pulled away and looked at him in the eyes, his own full of sad panic.

"You're not coming with me?" he managed to choke out.

"Oh, Harry," he barely managed to whisper as he pulled him back into his arms. "You can't do this already so emotional."

"Five days, Draco."

He frowned in confusion, the sudden change of tone confusing him. "What?"

Harry sighed, snuggling deeper with a large yawn. "Five days…I'll wait for five days…or until Remy and Sev come back."

The blonde sighed with relief and kissed his mate's head. "Thank you. Good night, Harry…no more nightmares, alright?"

"Alright." The tone had a smile.

"Thank you…"

Harry smiled, not surprised when Draco's breathing equalized almost automatically. Closing his own eyes, Harry, too, soon joined his lover in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
